Three AM
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Bianca has poor judgment. Brief one-shot.


(A/N: Been fucking forever since I put any fanfiction on this bitch. Let's see what happens.)

"~Before you hit me with a thunderbolt, you better charge me up (before you discharge on meee)~"

"Turn that shit off!"

"Arceus fucking god!"

"It's three AM, what the fuck?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" White fumbled for her C-Gear, groggily preparing herself for the conversation. The ringtone was unique; her phone was set to vibrate at this time of night for anyone other than her. White nearly dropped the C-Gear before answering.

"What happened?" White's voice was barely a whisper.

"Please come get me, White!" Bianca's voice was just as hushed, she sounded close to tears. "He had me do these things and I don't want to talk about it but there was a Tangela please come get me!"

"Address?"

Bianca rattled it off—a penthouse on the nice side of Castelia. White sighed as she hung up the C-Gear; if Bianca was going to slut it up every night since they got to the city, at least she was doing it in style. White grabbed her bag and threw her jacket over her pajamas, only pausing to buy an energy drink from the vending machine ("Biggest city in Unova and all they have is Joltik Juice?! Fucking hell…"), and then White was out of the hostel and into the streets of Castelia.

White turned up her hood at the cold and set off. Castelia City was always filled with the organic noise of people, without the quiet pauses that characterized winter in Nuvema. She sometimes missed the late nights at home where all you could hear was the frost inching up the window panes, louder than the whispers shared between friends at a sleepover. Her and Bianca and Cheren shared their dreams of Pokemon training on those nights—the dreams were nothing like this. They never imagined the cramped hostels, the mountains of paperwork, the waiting periods between gym battles.

She never considered that she would be rescuing Bianca from the apartments of strange men, much less that it would become a routine occurrence.

Bianca was already waiting outside of the building, her hair disheveled and her makeup streaked. She was holding on to her Munna as if it would keep her afloat in the city. When she caught sight of White, she waved frantically, less as a greeting and more like a drowning man. They fell into a hug, Munchkin the Munna squashed in between.

"A Tangela, ehh?" White tried to sound joking but disappointment edged in.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bianca buried her face into White's jacket. "I'm never going to do it again…"

"You said that with the threesome." There was frost in her words.

"I know…"

"And the orgy."

"I know…"

"And the one that involved the latex and the Litwick."

"I know, okay?!" Bianca pushed White away. "I just want to…I don't know. I shouldn't have called you. Just go away and go back to sleep."

White sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I went too far." She took Bianca's bare hands and rubbed them for warmth. "I'm worried about you. I want you to promise that this is the last time I come get you, and I want it to actually be the last time this time."

Bianca said nothing. There were no promises today and White wasn't okay with that. She put her arm around her friend. "Pancakes?"

Bianca's eyes lit up. "Pancakes sound nice."

All-night diners were as common as Patrats in Castelia City. No one asked questions here when two women slid into a booth and ordered pancakes with chocolate chips and smiley faces of whipped cream, even when one of them was in pajamas and the other looked like a mid-range prostitute. White dabbed whipped cream on Bianca's nose and she laughed and White was taken back to sleepovers again.

"Thanks again, White." Bianca carefully cut around the eyes of her pancake. "You didn't have to. I should really learn to…I don't know where I was going with that."

"Something about not using dicks as therapists," White grinned.

"Probably that yeah."

Bianca paused. Her eyes grew wide for a second and she felt around for something.

"What's wrong?"

Bianca sighed and took a bite of pancake.

"I forgot my panties again."


End file.
